It's Everything and More
by Little-Grey
Summary: Derek finally finds the time to propose to Meredith and after they get married, Meredith has some good news to tell Derek; that he is about to be a father.
1. The Proposal

_Author's Note: This idea for this fan fiction came about while I was on Fan Forum on the MerDer thread. Originally I was just going to have it be a one shot about Meredith telling Derek she is pregnant, however, I didn't like what I typed so far and decided to include a wedding in here. But than I thought I would include the proposal also._

_This is also dedicated to MerDer shippers at Fan Forum._

_Reviews would be wonderful._

Everyone knew in the hospital by now that Derek was waiting to propose to Meredith. Even Addison and their friends found out when Addison how come back to Seattle Grace with her brother. But Meredith was still the only one that didn't know, but she knew something was going on. As the more people that found out the harder it got for the news to not get to Meredith. Derek had the next day off and Meredith had to work. He was going to do it and nothing was going to stop him from asking her.

Derek had gotten new roses and rose pedals this time. In fact he had gotten more than he had before. He decided he was going to leave her guessing, as he wanted to her to follow the rose pedal trail into their bedroom. He took the whole day to set it up the house with the pedals and candles. He checked his watched and saw Meredith should be coming in pretty soon. He was right when he heard the door open a few minutes later.

"Derek?" Meredith called out when she walked into the house to see all the rose pedals scattered everywhere. She set her bag down on the floor and looked into the living room area. She noticed there was some rose pedals scattered there but not a lot. She turned back to main entrance of the house. She waited a few seconds before climbing the stairs, to see if he would reply. "Up here," He spoke as she then proceeded to climb the stairs that were filled with rose pedals.

"Derek, what's with all the rose pedals," Meredith asked him as she continued to climb the stairs. As she reached the top of the stairs she couldn't believe her eyes, there were more rose pedals on the top of the stairs and bouquets of roses, along with lighted candles. Meredith entered their bedroom to find Derek waiting for her. He saw the confused expression on her face. "What are you up to?" She asked him as she approached her and picked her up and carried her to the bed. "This," he spoke to her as she placed her on the bed and got down on one knee.

Meredith's expression at the sight of him getting down on one knee was shocked but at the same time thrilled. He proceeded to move his hand into his jacket pocket and grabbed the case that was filled with the ring his mother had given him. "Meredith, we been through so much, good and bad times. My love for you has only grown as the days go on. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Derek starts telling Meredith as she starts opening the small little box he has in his hands. "Meredith Grey, will you be my wife?" Derek asked her as she started to put the ring on her left ring finger. "Yes." Meredith told him as she started to stand up. Meredith quickly got to her feet and gave him a kiss on the lips. A kiss like they never kissed before.


	2. The Wedding

Months had passed since Derek proposed to Meredith and she gladly accepted. Even with a wedding planner they both had agreed to hire, there seemed to be some stress. However, they both handled it pretty well. The girls wanted to throw Meredith a bachelorette party, while the guys wanted to throw Derek a bachelor party.

Derek being more opposed to this eventually gave in. But their bachelor party wasn't anything out of the typical bachelor parties, but instead it was a guy's night in, at Derek's trailer, while the girls occupied the house. The girls had their fun with the games and the alcohol drinks that Izzie kept making. It was a night to remember for both Derek and Meredith, even though never of them had the "typical" so called bachelorette/bachelor party.

Four days later, it was time for the I do's to be exchanged and it be official, that Meredith Grey becomes Meredith Shepherd. Meredith and the girls arrived at the church in the limo that picked them up from the house. After Cristina, Izzie, and Lexie finished getting their bridesmaid dresses on, they helped Meredith finish getting ready.

"Nervous," Mark asked Derek as two finished making their way to the front of the church, where the vows will be exchanged. Derek didn't bother to look back at Mark when he heard his comment. "Who wouldn't be?" Derek replied to Mark, as Richard joined them. Derek had asked them both to be his best man and they both accepted the offer.

One of the wedding planner's co-workers signaled to Richard and Mark to come back of the church, as they are ready to start. Alex and Owen were already in the back of the church with everyone. Although, Alex and Owen weren't in the wedding party, they were walking Izzie and Cristina down the aisle. Meredith had decided to ask Richard to walk her down the aisle, as he was not just her boss but also a father figure to her. She refused to have Thatcher come to the wedding and even walk her down. When Mark reached everyone in the back, he had his breath taken away at seeing Lexie in her bridesmaid dress. The guys then took their place, next to the ladies; moments later the doors opened and the music started to play. Izzie and Alex were the first to come out, followed by Lexie and Mark, and then Cristina and Owen. Once Izzie, Lexie, Cristina, and Mark were standing where they were suppose to be; the music changed as the doors opened again, and everyone stood as Meredith came out with Richard.

When Derek laid his eyes on Meredith, in her elegant long flowing off-white wedding dress, and her hair resting on her shoulders, he found himself having his breath taken away. A sight that he knows he will remember until the end of time. After Meredith and Richard made there way up to the front, the priest asked who gives her away, and Richard replied him. After he let go of Meredith's arm, Richard joined Mark whom was standing next by Derek, as Meredith made her way a few steps up to stand by Derek's side. The wedding continued until it came time for their vows.

"Derek and Meredith have decided they wanted to say their own vows to each. Derek you may say your vows, now." The priest said to everyone and Derek.

"Meredith, my love has never and will never stop growing. When I wake up in the morning you are the first thing on my mind and when I go to sleep at night you are the last thing on my mind. Even during the hard times of our careers. You stood by me through it all. You became more than someone I feel in love with, you became my best friend. I couldn't ask for a better best friend, a better lover, to be my wife, than you. I will be there for you through it all, no matter what is it. I will stand by you forever and more. You have me and you have all of me. " Derek spoke as he tried to not let the tears that had started to form in his eyes come down. It was the first time he said those vows out loud period and him hearing his own voice say them he couldn't help but tear up.

"Meredith, you may say your vows now." The priest informed Meredith after Derek finished his. Meredith didn't speak right away after being told she could say her vows. She took a moment to continue to soak in the vows that Derek had just said, vows that also left her teary eyed.

"Derek, I gave you the most fragile thing anyone could give someone. I gave you my heart. There were rough times but those rough times came with wonderful times. We had more wonderful times than rough, and even during those rough times, you still had my heart. Something I watched you cherish everyday. It was as if you put it in a box and locked it away so it wouldn't break. It's something I couldn't begin to describe to you how it made me feel. There were no words that I could begin to. I've stood by you when you needed me there and even when you didn't, as you stood by for me. You were my shoulder to lean on when I need it. You were the ears to listen to what I needed to say. You were my strength when I needed it. You were there to catch me when I would fall. You were there. No matter what we've been through, you always found me. I couldn't ask for anyone better, because there is no one that is better than you; no one that knows me like you do. Derek, I know that my love for you will never die. I know our love will only continue to grow stronger. I love you Derek." Meredith said as tears flowed down her cheeks. Silenced filled the church for a moment, after Meredith said her vows. The rings were asked for and Mark handed Derek the rings.

"Derek repeat after me." The priest told Derek, and he started to recite what Derek was about to repeat. "With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands." Derek recited after the priest and simultaneously he placed the ring on Meredith's ring finger on her left hand.

"Meredith repeat after me." The priest told Meredith and he started to recite what Meredith was going to be repeating; which was what Derek just said. "With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands." Meredith recited after the priest and simultaneously she placed the ring on Derek's ring finger on her left hand.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may ki..." The priest said to them and everyone whom had attended; but before he could even finish saying the word kiss, Derek and Meredith were already kissing each other. "You may kiss each other." The priest finished his statement from mere moments ago.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd." The priest finished the ceremony with, as Derek and Meredith walked down the steps, and down the aisle, as the wedding party, followed by the guest, followed.


	3. At This Rate

The only people that were left when the reception was over, was Meredith, Derek, Mark, Cristina, Owen, Lexie, Izzie, and Alex. Derek and Meredith weren't leaving until tomorrow night for their honeymoon. There was still so much energy left in all of them, as the alcohol bottles kept switching hands.

"Lets continuation this celebration," Cristina stated as she danced on the dance floor with Meredith, Lexie and Izzie; all while the guys were sitting in the chairs watching the girls have a good time. "We can't. Well not here anyways. We booked it to oh whatever the time is now," Meredith spoke as she looked at Derek and smiled. "Then let's go to Joe's," Cristina spoke and all the girls looked at the guys to see if they were up for this

Meredith moved away from the rest of the girls and towards Derek. She put the bottle of tequila that she was holding in her hand on the table; then she climbed on Derek's lap and wrapped her legs around his legs. Derek didn't seem to mind that everyone was watching what Meredith was doing.

"I think we should go to Joe's." Meredith whispered in his ear. "That so," Derek replied and Meredith pulled her body away from Derek enough to nod her head so that wouldn't hit him when she did. "Yes, since it's close to the house and we have it all to ourselves the whole day," Meredith whispered back to him as he couldn't help but smile at his wife and her dirty comments she is clearly implying. "I guess we're going to Joe's." Derek whispered back and Meredith didn't say anything back to his comment. Instead she let her lips meet his lips and start kissing him, as their tongues then started to dance with each other in unison.

"There's tongue," Mark spoke as he noticed it but barely. "Shut up Mark," everyone retorted to his comment, a comment Derek normally would have said, but neither Derek or Meredith spoke. "Are we going to Joe's?" Cristina asked but there was no answer to her question. Both Derek and Meredith were oblivious to everyone else I the room as the kissing only started to intensify. Derek wrapped his arms tightly around Meredith's tiny waist and got himself up from the chair; Meredith readjusted herself by wrapping her legs around Derek's waist, all while they continued kissing each other. Meredith reached and grabbed the tequila bottle, as Derek left the reception room. Everyone else was quickly to follow them.

"She is going to be pregnant by the time they come back from the honeymoon, at this rate," Alex said as they watched them get into the their limo while they got into the other limo. After they got into the limo they rolled up the window that separated the driver from everyone else, as some of their clothes started coming off as the limo made it's way to Joe's. Meredith couldn't help but moan in great satisfaction that Derek was giving her. As they limo started to slow down they slowly started to put the clothes back on that they took off. Minutes later the limo driver was opening the door as Meredith and Derek got out of the limo. Meredith readjusting some of article of clothing before they entered Joe's.

"Congratulations," Joe shouted to Meredith and Derek as they entered the bar. "Thank you," they both spoke in unison together. "Tequila, please Joe," Meredith asked and Joe reached his hand down and grabbed a bottle of tequila out and set it on top of the bar. He reached his hand down two more times both times grabbing a bottle of tequila. He handed all three bottles to Meredith as she picked up two of them while Derek grabbed the third. They both made their way over to the table everyone was sitting at.

"Here's a toast," Meredith started to say as everyone started to raise his or her glasses. "To my wonderful husband and to all you staying at hotel," Meredith spoke as a sound wave of laughter erupted from table. Everyone at the table made their own toast, while a few people who had come into Joe's came over to send their congratulations. Hours later they all left Joe's. The limos took them to the two destinations one being the hotel and the other being the house. Derek's cell phone was going off, and his eyes flickered open to see Mark was calling him.

"Dude it's noon your ass needs to get going if I'm taking you both to the airport tonight," Mark told Derek when he heard Derek's groan. "Alright," Derek said and closed his cell phone and let himself fall back to sleep for a little longer. About a half an hour later, Derek woke up again and woke Meredith up also.

"Mere, we need to start getting ready." Derek told her as she threw the pillow over her head. Oh she couldn't believe how much she drank and now has a hangover the day they are leaving for their honeymoon. Several minutes later Meredith got up from the bed. "Are you going to come shower with me?" Meredith asked him as she started to get unclothed. Derek gracefully followed her. An hour later they both reemerged from the bathroom as the steam poured into the bedroom. Hours following them shower and finish getting everything in order for the honeymoon; Mark was knocking on the door of the house. They both went downstairs with their luggage and meet Mark outside.

It was about eight at night when the person at their gate was announcing they were boarding the flight now. About thirty minutes passed since they boarded and now the plane was heading for take off and they both looked at each other as Derek gave Meredith a kiss while the plan took off to their honeymoon destination, Paris, France.


End file.
